le monde tourne autour de toi
by Akuroku52
Summary: un Xigdem...et d'autres aussi.  Xigbar est homophobe et entouré de gay


SQUARE ENIX

pairing : Xigbar/ demyx

Axel/ roxas, Saix/ Xemnas, Marluxia/VExen,

pour les autres persos proposez moi les couple ;)

OoOoO

Chapitre 1 : connaissance

Il marchait dans les sombres couloirs de la citadelle espérant ne jamais le croiser… il l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Xigbar ne supportait plus son patron depuis l'arrivée des autres membres surtout depuis celui de Saïx ou visiblement, il ne pouvait rien faire de ces journées à part le mater… Xigbar déteste les gays…il déteste Xaldin, il haï Xemnas, il ne supporte pas Axel…

Mais quelque chose va bientôt changer…un petit être collant…

Xemnas appela ces sept membres d'une façon bien vulgaire, il n'aimait pas les retardataires et encore moins ceux qui l'ignore…

Xemnas : MAGNEZ VOUS BORDEL JE VAIS PAS RESTER TROIS HEURES A VOUS ATTENDRE BANDE D INCOMPETANTS !

Xigbar : c'est nous les incompétents ? *_idiot *_

Xemnas : la barbe numéro 2

Xigbar : oh ça va *sal gay*

Xaldin : hey mec, détend toi ça va aller !

Xigbar : me touche pas crasse sur pattes !

Axel : il est odieux ces temps-ci !

Xigbar : (grince des dents) ta gueule toi !

Axel : oh qu'il est vilain !

Xigbar : ta gueule j'ai dit !

Xemnas agacé, les rappelèrent à l'ordre cognant sèchement sur son bureau.

Xemnas : BON VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI ! DEJA QUE JE SUIS OBLIGER DE ME SERVIR DE MON BUREAU A CAUSE DE VOUS ! NON MAIS SANS DECONER VOUS AVEZ VU LE BORDEL QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU DANS LA SALLE DE REUNION ?

Xaldin : ça ce n'est pas à cause de nous ! Si Berseck Saïx n'était pas intervenu j'aurai battu Laxeus !

Laxeus : c'est plutôt moi qui t'aurai battu face de haricot sec !

Xemnas : JE M'EN TAPE DE VOS GUEGUERRE MOI !

Il hurla tellement fort que les murs tremblèrent …

Vexen : bon c'est quoi la mission (visiblement son ton est toujours aussi sec…)

Xemnas : si on m'aurai ECOUTER vous auriez su qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aucune mission mais plutôt un accueil…

Zexion : encore ?

Axel : HEY ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Zexion : bah juste « encore » idiot !

Axel : non je sentais comme de l'ennui dans ton « encore » !

Zexion : tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?

Bon décidemment personne ne s'aime ici…

Xemnas commençait à bouillir et il se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi une équipe aussi merdique…*

Xemnas : bon…je vais pouvoir vous présenter le nouveau membre, numéro 9 tu peux venir s'il te plait !

Un petit bonhomme encapuchonné pénétra dans le bureau et entra timidement, tête baissée, s'emmêlant les doigts de gêne. Il se stoppa face au groupe près de Xemnas et son regard sembla fixer un point précis, puis, le grand chef plaça sa main dans son dos l'encourageant à retirer sa capuche, ce qu'il fit timidement.

Axel eu un petit sourire : enfin quelqu'un avec qui il allait s'entendre…petit, blond, les cheveux en brosse au-dessus de sa tête, légèrement rasés sur le côté, les cheveux longs à l'arrière et quelques mèches rebelles tombant sur des magnifiques yeux bleu comme les mers du sud (un peu bleu turquoises en moins éblouissant ), le petit punk esquissa un sourire à l'assemblée et regarda Xemnas.

Xemnas : alors voilà numéro 9, je vais te montrer tes idiots de collègues… Le numéro 1 ici c'est moi : Xemnas, le numéro 2 c'est le sac à pain qui ne sait pas sourire : Xigbar, le numéro trois, c'est le débile à tresse : Xald…

Xaldin : ce sont des dreadlocks supérieur…_inculte_

Xemnas : COMME je disais, avant d'être inutilement coupé, le débile à TRESSE, c'est Xaldin, le numéro 4, c'est le décoloré au fond de la salle qui broie du noir tous les jours : Vexen, le numéro 5 c'est le gros balourd : Laxeus, le numéro 6, c'est le nain : Zexion, le numéro 7, c'est…

Axel : LE CHOUCHOU…

Xemnas : NUMERO 8 LA FERME ! Donc je reprends et retirez moi ce sourire idiot de votre visage numéro 9 ! Le numéro 7 c'est le gamin aux cheveux bleus : Saïx et le numéro 8, c'est le casse couilles du groupe : Axel…

Et là, plus personne n'écoutait car les descriptions de Xemnas avait vexé tout le groupe qui c'est retourner et qui discutaient provoquant ouvertement le patron…

Xemnas : tu vois numéro 9, fais-moi un coup comme ça et tu te prends un coup de laser sur le crâne !

Il leva ses lasers rouges et fouetta tout le groupe qui hurla de douleur…sauf un…qui se retourna en scrutant les yeux du simili aux cheveux gris… Saïx plissa les yeux et passa la langue sur ses lèvres provoquant encore Xemnas. Ils ce retournèrent tous et allèrent accueillir le nouveau.

Axel : yo ! Ça va ?

Demyx : oui (^^)

Vexen : t'inquiète pas tu t'habitueras à nous assez vite, bon sauf avec Xigbar qui est homophobe à fond et qui aime personne à par ses fusil lasers…

Xaldin : tu t'habitueras vite aux humeurs de chacun de toute façon ta pas le choix.

Xigbar : les écoutes pas gamin, fait ton boulot et ça ira !

Zexion : tu as quoi comme arme ?

Demyx : heu…je ne sais pas

Xigbar : pff ça commence déjà bien ! Fait la apparaître !

Demyx : et je fais comment gros malin ?

S'apercevant de sa boulette, il ce recroquevilla sur lui-même esquissant encore ce sourire qui fit décidemment rougir l'archer.

Demyx : Héhéhé … dé…désolé !

Le numéro 2 commença à grogner alors qu'Axel commençais, lui, à ce bidonner !

Xigbar : ça t'amuse toi ? Et toi tu viens d'arriver mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on va te laisser t'amuser !

Il s'éloigna vers Xemnas et commença à lui parler à voix basse. Il opina du chef et regarda Demyx sévèrement et lui fit signe.

Demyx : oui ?

Xemnas : ta première mission tu la feras avec moi…je vais t'apprendre à dégainer ton arme.

Demyx regarda Xigbar tristement et il se dit que si il possédait un cœur, ce regard lui donnerai surement envie de le consoler. Lorsqu'il était près du petit punk il avait l'impression de pouvoir contrôler les choses…et il allait s'en servir car pas de cœur = jouer…

Mais les choses commencèrent mal pour lui, on lui colla le nouveau pour le lendemain menaçant Demyx méchamment si il faisait « le cake », Axel qui c'était attaché au petit punk comme le petit doigt de la main commençait à ne pas supporter la méchanceté de l'archer. C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il a toujours été odieux et homophobe mais pourquoi ? On ne sait pas !

Le numéro 1 emmena le numéro 9 dans un trou de ténèbres le regardant comme pour le rassurer car à l'étonnement de tous, Demyx était plié et tremblais légèrement faisant méchamment pitié à Xigbar.

Xigbar : un bon coup de pied au cul et il sera opérationnel !

Axel : n'abuse pas-il à l'air sympa ce gamin !

Xigbar : s'il a l'air si sympa t'a qu'à te le mettre au lit gay comme tu es !

Axel : c'est quoi ton problème hein ?

Xigbar : tu aimes les hommes !

Axel : et toi les femmes !

Xigbar : t'es pas normal toi ! Comment tu peux aimer te prendre tout dans le cul hein ? (attention la vulgarité est un très vilain défaut on ne copie pas /)

Xaldin : on ne peut pas tous être comme toi : rabat-joie et frigide ! Même Vexen qui est hétéro en fait plus que toi !

Vexen : je ne goute qu'au fin parfum d'une douce infirmière à la peau délicate et sucrée…

Zexion : et un jour d'un mec costumé….avec des roses partout et une chevelure délicate et de la couleur de la pierre spinelle (la spinelle est une pierre précieuse magnifique qui peux être Bleuen noire mais aussi rose...vous comprenez?) …ta préférée si je me souviens bien !

Un blanc…et là tout le monde explose de rire sauf Vexen vexé jusqu'au fin fond de son trou du cul et Xigbar qui pense que ce groupe n'est composé que de débiles mentaux…

L'ennui c'est que Xigbar n'aime pas rire…il sauta sur le nain le souleva, pris Axel de l'autre bras le souleva et les emmena dans un trou noir. Il se téléporta sur le toit d'un cloché d'une gare ou il suspendit les deux similis dans le vide par un pied.

Xigbar : ALORS ? TOUJOURS ENVI DE SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ?

Axel : Ouai mais pas maintenant en fait !

Zexion : pitier pitier repose moi à terre !

Axel : oh moi ça m'embête pas j'aime avoir la tête à l'envers…

Xigbar : Vous avez intérêt de vous excuser !

Zexion: ok ok ok ok! Pardon ! Je me moquerai pu ! pose moi !

Xigbar: Axel?

Axel: oh wonderful day…lalala…he…hein de quoi?

Xigbar: J ATTEND TES EXCUSES GROS MALIN

Axel : oh c'est bon pardon ! C'est bon ? Tu me repose au sol ?

Xigbar : mais quel entousiasme ! tu as intêret de te calmer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un balai planter bien profond dans ton c...

Demyx : heu...monsieur Xigbar ? Je suis prêt pour ma première mission...

Xigbar : attends moi là bas j'arrive !

Demyx : oui

le petit punk partit dans la pièce ce disant qu'il risquait vraiment sa misérable vie dans ce groupe de dégénéré...

Fin du chapitre 1 ^^ voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3

mercci


End file.
